Helen of Troy
by cs2696
Summary: Based on episode Baby Made a Mess. I dint like the last talk between Fitz and Olivia so I wrote how I thought it should have gone. I just had to write drunk Liv because the show makes her be together all of the time she rarely ever lets go. I hope you like it, and I know the summary sucks but please give it a try because this is my first Scandal fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Helen Of Troy

Based on episode Baby Made a Mess. I dint like the last talk between Fitz and Olivia so I wrote how I thought it should have gone. I just had to write drunk Liv because the show makes her be together all of the time she rarely ever lets go. I hope you like it, and I know the summary sucks but please give it a try because this is my first Scandal fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any characters

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment and just threw her purse down and her jacket on top of that, she normally would put everything in its place but she didn't care because today ranked in the top ten worst days of her life. She quickly walked to her kitchen and got her wine out and filled her glass. It didn't take long for her down her first glass and next thing she knew she was on her second bottle but she didn't care. She needed to drown her sorrows. She takes the bottle and the glass and moves to the den. She sips her glass of wine and looks around her apartment. She just got everything unpacked and put back in its place. It has taken her weeks, and she thought that getting back to some semblance of normal would make everything okay but boy was she wrong. She should have stayed away maybe not with Jake, but she was nothing but trouble. She thought she fixed things, but Abby was right she didn't know where her clients were or what they were doing they just became another paycheck to her. Then there was Tom, Tom he was right to she was a danger to the president. She hoped he was wrong about one thing she hoped and prayed to God that Fitz did not try and take his life. There was only one way to find out right. She picked up her phone and called him. His secretary answered and told her that he would be back in thirty minutes, and she could call back then. She thanked Lauren and hung up the phone. She went to pour herself another glass to find that she had finished the bottle. She stood up to get another bottle this time she for went the glass and just drank out of the bottle. She sat there for ten minutes, and she had drunk half the bottle. She got tired of waiting and decided this was a conversation she needed to have with him in person. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and headed out. She realized by the time she got to the elevator she was too drunk to drive so she called a cab and made him drop her off close to the white house. Once she got there she was let in with no problem she made it to the oval office and asked Lauren if he was in and she said no that he would be back shortly and she could wait for him in the oval. She asked Lauren if she was sure it was ok for her to wait in the oval, and she said the didn't think the President would have a problem. Olivia walked into the office she has never really taken any time out to really look at the office. Sure she has been there plenty of times, but she never really had the time to admire the beauty. She walked around and then she found the scotch stash. He won't mind me taking a glass would he. She poured herself a glass and then walked around to sit on one of the couches. She waited and waited and by the time he walked through the door she had already drunk most of his scotch adding onto her drunken stupor.

"Olivia what are you doing here this late at night."

"We had sex right there on that desk! Let me tell you that night was amazing."

"Olivia I will ask you again What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what I am doing," Olivia said as she giggled.

"Are you Drunk?"Fitz said with raised eyebrows because honestly he has never seen Olivia like this.

"Why yes I am Mr. President. We should tell the world that the formidable Olivia Pope doesn't always have it together in fact she never has her life together. That would be front page news." Olivia said as she poured herself another glass.

"Olivia you need to put that glass down and stop drinking before you make even more of a fool of yourself."

"You know Tom was right about me."

"Tom, Olivia you are making no sense, and you need to stop drinking how much have you had to drink tonight anyways?"

"I don't know two maybe three bottles of wine and three or is this my fourth glass of scotch. I don't know I quit counting when I went from drinking from my glass to drinking from the bottle. Don't worry I will buy you a new bottle of scotch."

"Olivia you need to stop this is not you."

"You don't know the real me Mr. President. Hell I don't even know the real me. But there are three things I know or at least I thought I knew. I knew I was more than your mistress that was until Verna's funeral, and I knew Jake was available, and I always knew that no matter what my father was watching me. Tom was right I am Helen of Troy, but I hope to God he was not right about one thing. Did you try to kill yourself?" Olivia and Fitz just stood there he was shocked about what she said. He walked over the bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass and downed as he went to go sit on the couch.

"Liv you left my son died I thought there was no hope left so yes I wanted to die, and I tried to kill myself, " Fitz said.

"Fitz you know why I left. I left because I realized everything was my fault. I was the scandal, so I took my dad's way out, and I thought that everyone's problems would go away if I just left. I also needed some time to myself I needed to try and find myself I know it sounds corny but it is true."

"Then answer me this Liv why take Jake with you?"

"In all honesty he was just there and available might I add. It made sense to me."

"Is there any real hope for us Liv."

"As long as you don't stop loving me there will be hope because I can tell you this without a shadow of a doubt Fitz I will always love you no matter how much I don't want to because it might make my life a hell of a lot simpler but I just can't seem to get you out of my head and heart."Liv said as she looked into his eyes.

"I can never stop loving you Liv. I told you once, and I will tell you again I belong to you." Fitz said as he pulled Olivia towards him and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate. She reluctantly pulled back because she needed to breath.

"I need to be going Fitz," Olivia said as she stood up. When she stood up, she wasn't expecting for the room to be spinning. It took her a minute to catch her balance.

"Are you sure you can walk out of here without assistance?" Fitz asked because she was rocking back and forth.

"Y...No I might some help." She blushed

"It is ok to ask for help Liv."

"I know."

"Here I will get the secret service to make sure you get home safely, "Fitz said.

"Yeah, I would hate to keep those twenty-three people here any longer. Good night Fitz." Liv said as she gave him a peck on the lips. He called in the secret service to take her home, and he told her he loved her, and the would call her in the morning to check on her.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I think I might keep it at a one shot but if you think it is worth moving forward with I will just, please review to let me know what you think. And thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Olivia woke up at five in the morning because of her need to puke her guts up. She was laying on the bathroom floor when she heard a knock on the door. She lifted her head and then laid it back on the wall. Thinking the person at the door will go away but the knocking kept coming. She got up and put her robe on and answered the door. She didn't even bother to see who it was because she was going to make them go away. She opened the door and was surprised to see Fitz at her door.

"What are you doing here Fitz you should be at the white house getting ready for your day?"

"No I am here to make sure you are ok and I told Cyrus I was taking this weekend off and so are you," Fitz said.

"Look I am not going anywhere but back to my room to lay down because I have a hangover and I don't have time to play any game with you,"

"You are coming with me. So let's go into your room you can lay down and while I pack your bag but you are coming with me,"

"No I am not. I have work to do Fitz I can't leave with you," Olivia said.

"You came to the white house drunk last night and said a lot but you didn't let me talk so you are coming with me so we can talk and maybe get back to us because I miss you liv. So if there is a shred of hope for us you will come."

"Fine I will go," Olivia said as she started to walk to her room to and got her bags out and started packing. Fitz grabbed her bag for her and they walked out of her apartment. The boarded Marine One and sat opposite to one another and they didn't say a single word the whole trip. Olivia was on her phone the whole time answering emails until she saw the house, their house, come into view.

I know this is supper short but it is just a filler. I didn't want the next chapter o be a long drawn out description so I wrote this. I promise the next one will be a sober talk between the two and probably the final chapter. Thank you for all the reviews they make my heart happy. So please feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
